Due to increasing demands for data storage and data processing, new approaches have been proposed using networks comprising, for example, memory nodes and/or processing nodes to distribute the processing and storage of data across the nodes in the network. In some cases, networks have been proposed that include optical connections among some or all of the nodes to improve bandwidth among the nodes. In such cases, the routing of optical signals among the nodes involves converting the optical signals into electrical signals for processing at intermediate nodes before sending the optical signal back out to the next node toward the optical signal's intended final destination.
The conversion of optical signals for processing at the intermediate nodes is performed to maintain the integrity of the optical signals and to properly route the optical signals through the system. However, this processing at intermediate nodes adds latency in transmitting optical signals through the network. The latency is compounded as the number of nodes and connections in the network increases, thereby limiting the practical number of nodes and connections in such systems.